His Punishment
by Miss Toughie
Summary: Cody realized to late that it was a mistake for him to let Big Show hit him with that belt and now his Master was going to show him exactly why that is WARNING: slash, BDSM, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Cody heaved a large sigh as he sat in the car, parked in the driveway of his home, debating over whether or not he was prepared to enter the large house. He had already turned the engine of and with that, the air conditioner. The humid St. Louis afternoon was already beginning to seep into the car through the rolled up windows. As uncomfortable as that was starting to become, Cody was well aware of the fact that it was better than what waited for him inside.

One extremely pissed off Viper.

He knew he couldn't put Randy off forever, but it was still nice to think he could stay here and possibly wait out Randy's ire. Cody found himself laughing out loud at that particular thought even crossing his mind. That was something that just wasn't going to happen. The look he had received from Randy backstage right after it had all went down was proof of that. That stare could make his blood freeze in his veins. It wasn't a look he liked to see on his boyfriend's face, on his Master's face. It was actually one that he went out of his way to avoid ever seeing.

It wasn't really his fault, Cody tried to justify to himself. Sure he was the one that introduced the belt into the situation, but it's not like he meant for Show to gain control and use it on him. Cody shook his head as he remembered that night. Of course the pain from the strap going across his back had hurt like a bitch, but the only thought running though his mind at the time was how mad Randy was going to be. After all be was Randy's property and he was allowing another man to punish him.

The vibrating of his cell phone on the passenger seat pulled him away from his deep thoughts. Glancing over to see who was calling, he discovered it was actually a text message. Maybe he would be lucky enough for it to be a summoning from the higher ups of the company telling him about a signing they needed him to come to as soon as possible. As much as Cody hated giving up his days off, he hated the idea of facing Randy when he was obviously in deep trouble with the older man even more. His breath caught in his throat as he read the message.

_I know you're in the driveway and it's just pissing me off more that I'm still waiting. Get in here now!_

Cody could hear that deep, gravely voice issuing the order in his head and it put him into motion. Walking up to the front door on unsteady limbs, Cody tried to think of other ways to get around facing what was inevitably going to happen in his future. So maybe he wasn't able to out wait Randy, but he could still quite possibly convince Randy that he hadn't offered himself up to another man's punishment on purpose. He hadn't know what he was doing, it was just his natural reaction to what was going on in the ring around him. Putting his hand on the door knob Cody took and deep breath and slowly turned it allowing the door to swing open and he entered the house. As always he immediately silently repeated the words Randy had told him the first time he brought him into his home.

"This is my house, my property and when you set foot on this property, that is exactly what you become, my property. You're my bitch, you become my little pet that I can do anything I want with."

He hadn't asked Cody if he wanted that, he had simply informed him that that was the way it was going to be. And, against all odds, those simple, straight forward words had made Cody harder than he had ever been in his entire life. A chill worked it's way up Cody's spine when he felt those ruthless eyes trail over his body. Cody silently shut and locked the door before turning around and dropping to his knees. He kept his head bowed through the entire process, well aware that he was not allowed to meet the eyes of the dominant male whose presence was filling the room. Cody could feel Randy all over him, it felt as tangible to him as if he was encased in those beautifully decorated arms. The same arms that had kept him safe for years, since he had entered the ring under the guidance of the veteran as part of Legacy. However, Cody knew very well that those arms were not going to be keeping him safe tonight.

Cody breathed in deeply as Randy started to slowly pace around him, stalking him, just like he did in the ring. Granted the fist pounding and slithering movements were noticeably absent, but that look was still in his eyes. Cody was his prey and every fiber of Randy's being was screaming that right now. Cody's senses, long ago tuned into the Viper's moods, actions and needs, were telling him this. Randy circled him a few times. Cody's nerves were so shot he just wasn't able to keep count of the number of times he saw Randy's booted feet pass in front of him. In that same slow, methodical way he used to walk to the ring, he calmly assessed everything, soaking up all the details making up Cody at that moment. Suddenly a gruff order emerged from those thin lips.

"Head up."

It wasn't said loudly but Cody still jumped as though it was a gunshot. The break in the long stretch of silence that had been like a shroud over the room since he entered was the reason why, NOT Cody noted to himself, because he was scared of his Master. He was lying to himself, he knew that, but he still couldn't believe the other was true. Actually, it wasn't fear of Randy as much as it was fear of what Randy planned to do to him.

Even with all these thoughts swirling around in his brain, he still immediately raised his head and kept his eyes straight forward. Just like a good little submissive that he was trained to be. He felt something slide around his throat and Cody instantly knew, without seeing it that it was an inch wide piece of leather proclaiming him as "Randy's Boy."

"_My collar." _Cody thought, as a half smile started to grace his lips. Cody liked to think of this token article of his and Randy's shared kink as his security blanket. It reminded him that, no matter what, his Master truly must love him or else he wouldn't have honored him with this show of ownership.

The calmness that had started to overcome Cody was instantly pulled away when Randy's hand grabbed the collar that was now circling his neck and twisted it making it become even tighter around his neck. Now panic was starting to set in, it was to tight. He couldn't breath, his throat was closed off and the blood flow was cut off from his brain. He was feeling light headed and barely fighting off unconsciousness when his Master released him and watched him crumple to the floor. Cody know that was the first taste of the dominant's anger that he would be feeling tonight. As he pushed himself back up to his knees, he watched the tight muscles of his Master's back as he walked away from the kneeling submissive.

"You have five minutes to get to our room and you had better look proper when you get there. I'll be waiting so if you're smart you won't take the entire five minutes." Randy's raspy voice called over his shoulder as he walked up the steps. Cody knew that Randy wasn't referring to their shared bedroom when he stated he would be waiting in their room, he would be in their playroom. Some people who shared this particular kink with Randy and himself might have called it a dungeon. But that just didn't fit his and Randy's opinion of the room. For them, mainly Cody, it wasn't a room for torture, it was a room for pleasure. Sure their was pain involved but in their minds, pain is what makes the pleasure so great. With that particular thought running through his mind Cody practically jumped up and stumbled over himself while striping and trying to make it up the stairs at the same time. He was required to be naked at all times he was in the playroom, which was what Randy had meant by 'look proper' and that's just what Cody wanted to do. All he wanted was get to his Master, his lover, his man and he silently damned every obstacle he ran into while trying to accomplish just that.

After throwing himself through the door that Randy had left open when he entered, Cody sank to his knees with his head down and waited for, well he wasn't sure what he was waiting for. After all, he was just the submissive in this relationship, Randy called all the shots. With that knowledge sinking in to his brain, Cody took a deep breath and felt his muscles starting to relax. Randy would make all the decisions and Cody loved that fact. Cody belonged to Randy, heart and soul, and with that belonging came trust, trust that his Master would take good care of him.

Randy walked towards him with his hands behind his back, when he finally reached Cody, he reached out and grabbed Cody's hair roughly, yanking Cody to his feet. A yelp of surprise and pain slipped past Cody's mouth. All this was met with was a slight raise of one eyebrow.

"If you can't manage to keep quiet, then I have a ball gag readily at hand, I like my bitch silent, as you well know."

Cody did know, just as Randy knew Cody hated the ball gag. It did just that to him, made him gag, as well as hurting his jaw, especially when it was finally removed and his jaw was allowed to close for the first time in however long Randy felt like leaving the gag on. It wasn't Cody's decision whether or not the gag was placed on or when it came off, but he was allowed to try to keep quiet on his own without it. Randy decided that was permitted after all the years he had spent in this relationship, doing whatever was necessary to please his Master.

A small nod was all the answer Cody gave, acknowledging that he had heard Randy's threat and understood what his Master wanted. The hand holding his hair in it's tight grip disappeared only to reappear on his dick, stroking and smearing Cody's pre-cum all over the shaft. Looking into his Master's eyes, Cody knew Randy was testing him, seeing if he truly would stay silent when receiving pleasure as well as the pain Cody knew was waiting for him just around the corner. He must have past the test without making a sound, which Cody couldn't quite believe, the shots of ecstasy from his lover's touch were still coursing though his body. Hopefully this was a sign that his Master was going to be merciful tonight and allow him the privilege of coming tonight.

Randy's next words and actions killed that thought completely. "You don't deserve to come tonight and if you try to, I can guarantee I'll make you regret it," was stated calmly as Randy slid the cock ring around Cody's leaking dick. Another nod was the only sign Cody gave because after all, Randy didn't want his bitch noisy, and that exact moment that is all he was, Randy's bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've been reading fan fiction for about 10 years now and I finally worked up the courage to post a story of my own. I did it kind of in a hurry before I could change my mind, which was why I didn't manage to include everything that I should have as far as warnings go. So here is all this now.

WARNING: Slash, BDSM, smut

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, wish I did, it would be nice, but I don't.

So here's part 2, which is pretty much all smut, so if you don't like, feel free to leave now.

"Hands and knees" Randy whispered into his ear, sending a fresh wave of desire through Cody as he moved into position. Cody never knew quite what to anticipate when he was put in this particular position. Judging from his Master's previous actions from earlier, he was preparing himself for a rainfall of smacks to his ass or something as equally painful. What he didn't expect however was Randy's tongue to lick his way up his spine, starting right as his crack and ending at his hairline before sliding over behind his ear and letting his breath ghost over the sensitive tissue. This action caused Cody to gasp and moan out load at the unexpectedness of it all.

"Now now now, I told you no noises, looks like you aren't going to be able to accomplish this task tonight all on your own. Being the good Master that I am, I'll give you some help with that." As Randy straightened up and walked across the room to the shelf off to the side of the room, Cody knew he was getting the gag. Cody wasn't stupid enough to move or say anything, he just kept his head down only looking up to allow Randy to slip the ball gag in place when he saw those shinny black boots come back into his line of vision. Looking into Randy's bright eyes he saw the unmistakable joy at being able to apply this piece of bondage to his boy.

_That bastard, he knew what he was doing._ Cody thought, he wanted the gag in place tonight and Randy did what he had to do to force Cody into making noise. He knew he should be pissed at his lover, but looking into those blue eyes, he just couldn't make himself feel that way. After the clasp had been put in place Randy walked over to the wall with all their 'toys' hanging on the wall and picked up the flogger, one of the favorites for both of them. Randy didn't walk back over to where Cody was impatiently waiting in the middle of the floor. Instead, he made his way towards the high back chair and slowly lowered himself into the plush seating before leaning onto one of the arms and letting the flogger fall the ground.

"Crawl over here." Heading towards his Master on his hands and knees caused Cody's nerves to start firing messages of fear to his brain. What the hell was Randy wanting, what was he going to make him do. Keeping a deep sigh to himself he came to a stop as he reached his Master's knees. A hand quickly reached out, twisting fingers through Cody's dark locks and forcing him to put his face right against the dark denim that was covering up the cock that Cody loved to worship on a regular basis. Now Cody was truly confused, he couldn't give Randy a blowjob with a ball gag on. Randy's other hand slowly undid the button on his pants and slid his zipper down. He drew out his dick and started sliding his hand down the shaft and around the head repeatedly. Cody couldn't pull his eyes away, not that he could even if he wanted to. Randy was holding his head inches away and not letting him move at all.

"You want this don't you? You want to slide this cock all the way down your throat until you can't breath, can't think of anything but pleasing me. Is that right baby?" Cody groaned and shook his head. Just as he did this, Randy tightened his grip even more causing pain to cover Cody's scalp. Looking up, the pleasure he saw in Randy's eyes let him know Randy had planned that out and he had fallen right into the trap. Damn, he was good, of course this wasn't news to Cody, Randy always planned everything out so it gave himself the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Well too bad you couldn't keep all those pretty little sounds you like to make under control. Now you can't have the privilege of my cock in that gorgeous mouth of yours." Randy murmured while running his thumb around the ball trapped between his lips. Cody sighed, he knew this was Randy's plan all along. It's not just about physically torturing him, it was about mental and emotionally messing with him as well. That was Randy's favorite part, the part that truly made the Viper come out and play.

"Turn around and drop to you elbows, show me that tight asshole of yours." Doing just this allowed Cody a moment to wonder what was going to happen next. He knew there was no sense in wondering because after all, it wasn't his choice anyway. He felt a cold finger trail down his crack and then push into him. Granted he wasn't some inexperienced virgin, but being roughly shoved into without any lube wasn't an experience he found much pleasure in. Cody let a whimper of pain escape him but kept his hips still, pulling away wasn't something that would make Randy happy and that was all he wanted to do at this time.

Another finger slid in beside the first opening him up even more, thrusting in and out. The steady burn of pain quickly turned to pleasure leaving him shoving his hips back trying to get even more contact. This wasn't an action that would last though as his love's fingers were suddenly pulled from his body. Before Cody could even wonder why this happened, he felt a hard, plastic tip probing at him. Then it was just shoved in without any more prep.

_Good God, please Master, please have mercy on me._ Cody was shrieking on the inside. The butt plug felt like it was ripping him in two but he kept silent. This was a sign of just how angry his Viper was and he didn't want to push him even more by making any unwelcome sounds. Randy had never done this to him before, sure he had entered him roughly before without much prep but he always used lube and if he decided not to use lube, then he would spend hours opening him up slowly, torturing him making him want to cum just from that pleasure alone. He truly had pissed his man off this time.

"Only good boys deserve lube and prep and you have been a very bad boy haven't you? You don't deserve anything but what you just got do you bitch?" All Cody could do was shake his head yes, letting his Master know that he agreed with everything he just said. _How the hell did he just do that? Why would I agree that I deserve torture?_ He knew why of course, because he was Randy's property and that's what Randy wanted and that's all that mattered in Cody's mind at this point in time. A hard slap to the plug settled in his ass brought him out of his thoughts. The slap had pushed the tip straight into his prostate, causing Cody to gasp and tighten every muscle in his pelvis to try to keep from coming. Of course, the tightening of those muscles did nothing to help ease the ache in his ass. The low, sadistic laugh he heard coming from his lover let him know that Randy knew just what was happening to him. _Damn him, damn him straight to hell._

"Now that we have all of that out of the way, let's have some real fun." Standing up Randy kicked the chair back to allow him room to move around his submissive. "Of course, it will mostly be fun for me, but you're such a little slut I'm sure you'll get plenty of pleasure from it too won't you?" Another groan left Cody's throat as that was all he felt capable of doing. "Exactly what I wanted to hear sexy. You deserve a reward for that." Cody was able to see Randy lean over and pick up the flogger out of the corner of his eye. He simple closed his eyes and practically vibrated with the excitement of feeling that flogger slap onto his bare skin.

When the fall finally came though, he was totally unprepared for exactly what he felt. A belt, not the flogger, sliced into his back causing Cody to jerk away in shock, not that it made any difference, Randy just followed him, the belt falling over him constantly. Randy's harsh voice cut through the sounds of the belt cracking through the air. "You belong… to me and… no one else… you will… never let… another… man… whip you… ever again… understand?"

Each pause simply brought another fall of the belt, only now it was slamming into his ass, occasionally hitting the butt plug and sending jolts shooting all over Cody's body. Tears instantly started falling from his eyes. Not because of the pain, Cody was tougher than he looked and could take quite a bit of punishment. No, he was crying because this was just proof of how much he had disappointed his Master, how much he had _hurt_ his Master. That was something Cody just couldn't handle doing. When everything finally stopped, all that could be heard was Randy's harsh breathing. Cody simply stayed on his hands and knees, not knowing whether his Master was finished with him or not.

He heard Randy move and lower himself to his knees behind Cody, then suddenly, the butt plug that Cody had suffered with was suddenly wrenched from his body. The pain of it's insertion was nothing compared to the hell that he felt with its removal. A howl of pure anguish ripped itself out of Cody and straight past the ball gag. Randy didn't say anything, just pushed his shaft into Cody's abused and still sore hole before wrapping his hand around Cody's chin and pulling back.

The action caused Cody's back to arch as his hips were pressed into Randy's groin and his head was rested on the tattooed shoulder. Randy continually slammed into him, striking that hard nub inside Cody each time. He wanted so badly to cum, but Randy had already told him that he wouldn't be doing that tonight so Cody just fought against the pleasure. The fact that Randy was moving Cody's body around to suit himself wasn't helping the matter at all. Cody loved being treated as property, being used just to make his lover happy, it felt so primal and so right. Even with all the pain that he had gone through tonight, despite the tears still making their way down his face and the denial of his own orgasm, Cody felt like he was floating in heaven.

Randy slowly licked his tongue up the tear tracks on Cody's face before setting his head back onto Cody's shoulder and letting his breath ghost over Cody's ear. Only one word was being stated by that rough voice over and over again, "Mine, mine, mine." Every time the word left his mouth a sharp thrust aimed right at his prostate slammed into Cody. Suddenly a loud, animal like growl left Randy and Cody was suddenly pushed forward until his chest and face were pressed onto the ground. That was when Randy truly started fucking him.

There was nothing gentle and kind about the rape-like thrusts entering his hole while he was pinned to the ground by the bigger man, and Cody wouldn't have it any other way. This was perfect, this was his Viper laying claim to him. This was his Master at his finest. This was honestly and truly his man and it was all for Cody. A sigh of contentment left Cody. Behind all of the torture from tonight, the ball gag, the butt plug, the strapping and the harsh fucking, Cody knew it was Randy's way of showing him he loved him and that made everything all right.

A loud moan filled the room as Randy filled Cody with his cum. Then Randy collapsed onto Cody's back pinning him to the ground. Both of their gasps and pants were the only sound to be heard for what felt like eternity to Cody. Finally Randy rolled off onto his side and pulled Cody with him. After forcing Cody to turn so he was facing Randy, he reached up and slowly removed the gag. Cody's hands instantly moved to his jaw, trying to rub out the pain that was bringing fresh tears to his eyes. However, Randy had other plans. He silently shoved Cody's hands out of the way to massage the aching joints himself. It was more than just a show of affection. It was important for a Master to show his submissive that he was no longer mad at him, to show him that through everything he cared about him. It was Randy's job to constantly show Cody that he was perfect and if he ever did make a mistake, then after the punishment was over, the topic would never be brought up again.

When he was finally able to close his jaw all the way without pain, Cody leaned over and gently kissed Randy, knowing that it was safe to do so since all of his Master's anger had been worked out during the scene. Cody's erection was laying between the two, still kept at bay by the cock ring. Randy leaned down and pulled the ring off but made no move to help Cody reach his own end. He knew that he wouldn't be allowed to cum, Randy had told him that in the very beginning of the night but that didn't keep him from hoping.

Cody simply sighed and then looked up into his Viper's eyes. Randy was staring right back at him with a small smirk playing at his lips. He knew exactly what Cody was thinking, just like he always knew exactly what Cody was thinking.

"Don't make me do this again Cody. You're mine and no one else is allowed to punish you, understood?" Randy asked quietly.

"Yes sir." In that moment he knew there was nothing else he could say or even wanted to say. As he lay there, held in place by his man's strong arms and looking deep into those bright, blue eyes, another sigh of happiness left Cody's lips. He saw pleasure in Randy's eyes. Sure he would like to have cum but he would get his turn later, whenever his Master saw fit. In the end, it was all worth it because he belonged to Randy, body and soul, and he had pleased Randy and that was all that truly mattered.

A/N: Thanks for reading, it really does mean a lot that someone felt like reading what I wrote, it's a total thrill. Please review, that makes it even better!


End file.
